wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond Castle Wolfenstein transcript
Game Description You're practically a secret weapon since you escaped torture in Castle Wolfenstein.™ Nobody gets past Nazi guards better than you. That's why your commanders have a favor to ask: deliver a "package" to the Fuehrer. The Underground has smuggled a bomb into a closet inside the Fuehrer's Berlin Bunker. Now it's up to you to move it to a secret conference room, set the timer ... and escape. And that won't be easy. The bunker is crawling with elite stormtroopers. Anyone of them will trip the alarm a t the least suspicion of trouble .. But you're not worried. You're ready for whatever it takes to win this war. You're ready to go Beyond Castle Wolfestein. he Features Beyond Castle Wolfenstein" is the sequel to one of America's all-time best-selling action adventure games; suspense, drama and tension mount as the game demands quick manual response and even quicker decision making. The ingenuity that created Castle Wolfenstein is alive and well- and now more in· genius than ever. Introduction (Manual) INTRODUCTION World War II is crippling Europe and the whole world has felt the impact of one man. The underground resistance movement has arranged to sneak you into a secluded courtyard outside the Fuehrer's Berlin bunker with a gun, ten ~ullets, and at least one pass to show the guards. A confederate within the bunker has put a briefcase containing a bomb into a closet somewhere on the first floor. Your mission: Find the bomb, locate the Fuehrer's private conference room, and leave the bomb, timed to detonate! Then return to the courtyard from which you entered the bunker. Your underground liaison, Hans Undfusse, will meet you there and convey you to safety. Good luck! Title (C64) AUCHTUNG! You will now be taken BEYOND Castle Wolfenstein! Menu Skill Level: Resistance Fighter Allied Intelligence Officer Top Secret Operative Master Saboteur Elite Strike Force Spy Introduction (C64/Atari 8-bit) Mein Freund! The underground has a vital mission for you. Europe is being devastated because of one man. We must eliminate the Fuehrer. You alone know the dangers involved in escaping Castle Wolfenstein. This is why you have been chosen. But take heed, it will be a difficult mission at best. We're asking you to go BEYOND CASTLE WOLFENSTEIN You must make your way to the secret conference room without arousing the slightest suspicion. Here are some passes the guards use to check officers they do not recognize. If you show the wrong pass, do not be alarmed. It is rumored that even some his most trusted guards are not above accepting bribes. The conference room is said to be somewhere on the third level but before you get there, be sure you have the bomb. We smuggled it in to a closet on the first level of the bunker. The timer can be reset, but don't let the guards see you doing it. Pick up whatever you can along the way - it may come in handy. If you reach the Fuehrer's room, waste no time. Set the bomb as close to the Fuehrer as you can and exit the premises before the explosion. Remember mein Freund, the fates of the entire world is depending on you... Auf wiedersehen! Slight changes in C64 version "we've msuggled it into a closet...' and 'Auf Wiedersehen!" Mission Comments Stop ! Heil! Come here ! Your pass ! Searching... bullets, marks Locked it's empty! A coat check! Getting a coat check Property of Eva Braun passes! Getting passes You have that already ! money! Getting money You have the loot! a dagger! You have a dagger Getting a dagger You have a dagger a first aid kit! Getting a first aid kit You have a first aid kid powder kegs! Getting powder kegs They're too heavy ! You were blown up in the explosion! You're caught! You're wounded ! You're severely wounded ! art objects! Getting art objects Too surrealistic ! keys! You have keys ! Getting keys nothing Ending (PC/Apple II) Top secret from Allied Headquarters: Mission reported succesful stop Hitler and most of cabinet dead stop awaiting safe return of your agent stop recommendation for promotion enclosed stop this could be the turning point of hte war stop congratulations on yoru choice of agent stop it's doubtful that any other could have succeeded stop. Ending (C64/Atari 8-bit) To Mama Bear Mission successful stop Fuehrer and most of cabinet dead stop Awaiting safe return your agent stop Recommend his promotion stop Congratulations Papa Bear end DOS transcript It's jammed ! Locked !� �Opening door...�Still locked !�Alarm is off !�Alarm box is jammed !� (U to Use)� downstairs !� upstairs !�It's empty�Bullets�Money�Passes�Powder Kegs A coat check�Art Objects�Keys�Keys �Hitler's Diary �The Alarm Controls A dagger�A first aid kit�A tool kit�A secret passage The BOMB Searching... ÿ Bullets Passes�, � Marks �Nothing� ALERT !� Stop ! Heil !� Come here !� Your pass !� �Bullets: Marks: )Dagger �)Tool kit �)First aid kit )The BOMB�Dropping...�Getting - �...�Load too heavy, swap with� Drop� item (1,2,3) You have bullets. �a first aid kit ! a tool kit !�a dagger !�keys !�the BOMB !�You already have that !�They're too heavy �No good, it's wet� �Property of Eva Braun� Property of A. Hitler �Too surrealistic� They're forgeries !� You can't read German �Not enough time to read�the dough ! �Your wallet is full !� �Your load is too heavy ! TIME BOMB �Resetting BOMB timer...�Done !� Switching weapons...� �Bandaging yourself...� You're wounded !� You're severely wounded !� Resetting alarm...)2 circuit breakers and a locked panel...�PASS Circuit breaker Stab only from behind.� Keys very valuable.� Don't be seen using tools. �Shoot if jammed. You were blown up in the explosion !� They got you ! Skill Level: Select Option by letter : A) Start a new game with a new bunker and preserve current skill level. B) Start a new game with a new bunker and set skill level one. C) Start a new game with same bunker. D) Resume game currently in progress.� Resistance fighter�Allied intelligence agent�Top secret operative�Master saboteur�Elite strike force spy�Press return to begin...?Game saved ... Press any key to exit do DOS. �Boot error Top secret from Allied Headquarters: Mission reported successful stop Hitler and most of cabinet dead stop awaiting safe return of your agent stop recommendation for promotion enclosed ¯stop this could be the turning point of the war stop congratulations on your choice of agent stop it's doubtful that any other could have succeeded stop Press return›Top secret from Allied Headquarters: Regret to report failure of mission stop underground confirms report of major explosion in the fuehrerbunker ¨stop also verifies reports that Fuehrer escaped unharmed stop urgent we try again stop we may have no other hope stop your agent must try again Category:Transcripts